


it’s over

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Murder, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: A deserving finish to ‘I Wouldn’t Mind’ by orphan_account
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	it’s over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Wouldn't Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416300) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



The police were once again useless in this situation, because for some reason girls who are hot are the real victims even when they’re really not.

Yep, it’s another one of those.

Kenny had to hand it to Kyle, though, this was a pretty great idea. Maybe not everyone would see that, but nobody had to know.

This girl had been around for too long, being manipulative and hurting the ginger for too long, so she had to be taken care of.

Kyle had been forced to stay with her, blackmailed with a secret he needed to stay secret, and if he tried to get help she threatened to turn the tables and get him in trouble.

She was your typical, too-pretty-to-be-an-offender girl, so the police would buy into whatever she said.

But Kyle could only be pushed so far before he finally pushed back.

And by ‘push’, I mean that he hit her over the head with a lamp.

It bought some time to tie her up and call Cartman with a crazy, perfect plan.

“I am actually so proud of you, Kyle. This is the greatest plan I have ever heard, and we can finally get rid of this bitch.”

Kenny nudged the ginger as they all headed up to the Hilton. “Are you okay?”

Kyle didn’t answer for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah....let’s just get this over with.”

“How do we know this’ll work?” Stan asked.

“This isn’t the first time we’ve seen this, stage it like she did it herself and everybody wins. She dies and Kyle is finally free from her bitchy manipulative ways,” Cartman replied.

The fat one was also the one dragging said manipulative bitch on the ground through to the hotel.

The Hilton was closed for the night, everyone sound asleep in their rooms with absolutely no idea four teenage boys and a struggling captive teenage girl were heading for the roof.

“Alright, and we’ll just move you right over here....little further, don’t fall on us yet,” Cartman said, nearly laughing as he moved her close to the edge.

“When did you see this before?” Stan asked.

“When Miss Stephenson jumped off,” Kyle replied.

“The hot kindergarten teacher?”

“That’s the one.”

“She got what she deserved,” Kenny commented.

Kyle nodded in agreement. “And soon she will too.”

“Okay, we’re all ready! Kyle, you called it, so you do the honours!” Cartman called over.

Kenny squeezed his hand quickly. “You’ve got this.”

The redhead smiled softly. “Thanks.”

Kyle took hold of the ropes off Cartman and, once he was certain the ginger had a good enough grip, the other boy stepped away.

Kenny couldn’t help but wonder what was going through Kyle’s head, as he held the ropes for a few seconds before letting go and letting her fall.

He definitely said something, before he let go and stepped back. Since her mouth had been taped shut you could barely hear the muffled screaming.

And then it stopped, the telltale sound of a body hitting the ground with a splat.

Kyle sighed, a weight off his shoulders at last. “Let’s go home and forget this ever happened.”

Kenny offered to walk home with him while Cartman and Stan made it look more like a suicide, and the redhead gratefully accepted.

“Are you really okay?” the blond asked.

“It was my idea, I didn’t want her to get the chance to hurt anyone else,” Kyle answered. 

“.....what did you say, before you let her fall?”

“I said....I said ‘go to hell’. It wasn’t a lot, but it felt right. She’ll be burning there by now, anyway.”

Kenny laughed and threw an arm over his shoulders. “I bet you’re right.”

Kyle leaned into him. “Come stay the night? Just tonight?”

“Anything for you, babe. Anything.”


End file.
